


Slow dancing in a burning room

by crim_sonnet



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Break Up, Hermitcraft - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, Tango, band au, impulsesv - Freeform, tango tek - Freeform, tangpulse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crim_sonnet/pseuds/crim_sonnet
Summary: “You did a good job Impulse”, he said before turning around and leaving him alone. Impulse found himself staring at Tango’s massive poster hanging under the lights. Did he do the good thing? He sighed, he wished that Tango would understand.!!DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE!!
Relationships: Tango/Impulse, Tangpulse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Slow dancing in a burning room

Slow dancing in  a burning room

(╮°-°)╮┳━━┳ ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻

~~☆’.･.･:★’.･.･:☆♬♫♪◖(● o ●)◗♪♫♬

Pairings: Tango tek/ impulsesv

Genre: romance, angst

Tags: song fic, break up, bands au

Fandom: Hermitcraft

Song: Slow dancing in a burning room by John Mayer

Tango sighed quietly as the water cooled his mouth. His group has one more song for tonight before he passes out in the trailer later. Even if he already had two bottles of water, the heat of whiskey is still alive in his veins. Usually they will drink beer on stage but tonight’s not a beer night. He came to play to ease the bad time and not for good time. 

He heard the crowd of girls screamed as he faced the crowd. His hair is a mess and he can taste his sweat on his lips but the crowd doesn’t care. He readied his guitar, a 5-year old cherry red Fender Powercaster and started a mini opening: C#m7 to Aadd9 to E and repeat. From that Bdubs started hitting his drumsticks together and Tango closed his eyes and lost himself to the beat. 

It's not a silly little moment

It's not the storm before the calm

This is the deep and dyin' breath of

This love we've been workin' on

He opened his eyes to his mind and where the memory lingered like sepia toned pictures. When stacked together, they played perfectly like flip book animation.  They say when it comes to loving something, there is that one rule that one must obey. Don’t fall in love with your best friend. But like a flame on wood, he wasn’t able to do it. Before he knew it, he had started the fire. 

Can't seem to hold you like I want to

So I can feel you in my arms

Nobody's gonna come and save you

We pulled too many false alarms

Sunset at the horizon, bodies and secrets bare on white sheets laid on the wooden floor of a secluded mansion. His red eyes were reading on dark brown ones. He never felt so content in life. Figures running on white curtained hallways that are dancing on October’s breeze. Smirks resting on smug looking faces and arms wrapped possessively on the waists. 

We're goin' down

And you can see it too

We're goin' down

And you know that we're doomed

My dear

We're slow dancing in a burnin' room

They are just small city kids trying hard to make an impact on music. They play day and night for a break in different places to impress and be spotted.  _ “I have a proposal for two of you but to do that you need another or two more members in the group” _ Bdubs and Zed joined their group. Years later, Zedaph left the group to spread his wings and make his own name. 

I was the one you always dreamed of

You were the one I tried to draw

How dare you say it's nothing to me

Baby, you're the only light I ever saw

Suddenly it felt like winter. There was a cold. Their hands are intertwined, their lips press to a kiss but there’s no more heat. Just a dying flame on a freezing night where a snow storm reigns and nothing else. No more warmth, no more light, no more love and no tears left unshed. 

I'll make the most of all the sadness

You'll be a bitch because you can

You try to hit me, just hurt me

So you leave me feeling dirty

'Cause you can't understand

Impulse barely spent time with him anymore instead he’s always in the manager’s office. He dodges him whenever they meet and acts like he’s not there. He will pass him in the hallway saying nothing. He will pass him in the house, eyes casted down. Did he do something wrong? 

We're goin' down

And you can see it too

We're goin' down

And you know that we're doomed

My dear

We're slow dancing in a burnin' room

Eyes red, lungs filled with cheap smoke and stomach full with liquor, Impulse said the dreaded words.  _ “I’m leaving.”  _ He felt his grip on his guitar tightened as he was fueled by raw emotions that are flooding. C#m7 to Aadd9 to E and repeat. And repeat. And repeat. And repeat. 

Go cry about it, why don't you

Go cry about it, why don't you

Go cry about it, why don't you

My dear, we're slow dancin' in a burnin' room

Burnin' room, burnin' room

**“I’m never gonna leave your side”**

**“I’ll always be here for you”**

**“Through thick and thin”**

Don't you think we outta know by now?

Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?

Don't you think we outta know by now?

Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?

Don't you think we outta know by now?

Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?

**“I love you Tango _. . . I’m sorry_ ” **

He opened his eyes and he was greeted by the applause of the crowd. The sound opposed the general feeling inside his empty chest. He choked out a small ‘thank you’ before he turned around to Bdubs and to Xisuma who played as Impulse’s replacement. Unknown to him, a figure in the crowd did the same. Quietly, he exited the massive crowd and outside a man in black car waited. 

“You did a good job Impulse”, he said before turning around and leaving him alone. Impulse found himself staring at Tango’s massive poster hanging under the lights. Did he do the good thing? He sighed, he wished that Tango would understand. 


End file.
